Mumbling is not the answer
by justmumble
Summary: Amy had her heart broken after her first relationship she doesn't wanna anymore of that. But when Shane use the right words she let him win and she is dragged to this gay bar. But, what could happen when her ex is there? And... most of all, what could happen when she find someone so hot but she just say her job is to easy for anyone to do it? And just cant stop mumbling.
1. The one with another gay bar

"Shane, I already told you this. I don't wanna go to a gay bar tonight. I'm done with gay bar. I'm done with relationships."

"Amy, listen to me okay beautiful? Open the fucking door. It's freezing outside your house and I have a beautiful barman waiting for me. I can't freeze."

I hate when Shane does this. He tried to hook me up with some of his guys friends. Tonight he said that it would be different, as if he wouldn't all the time we go out. But how could I leave him standing on my doorstep with these snow outside? I couldn't. So, here I am, looking over Shane... he's inside my closet, looking for some clothes for me.

"Stop Shane, just stop! I am not going out. You can go with Lauren, Theo, Karma, Liam I don't want to be a third wheel forever. Can't stand that every time we go out! Since I came out everybody is trying to hook me up. Why can you guys just live me?"

"Sorry darling, didn't know that's the way you are feeling. Sorry. I promise I will not do anything tonight, but please, be my wing-gay, okay? Just go there with me and when it's to boring I give you a free pass to come home. You have to go out a little bit. Can't just wait for your soul mate or whatever thing you believe just appear on your doorstep, ok? 2 years since you broke up with Alyssia from high school. You are a freshman now. You need to go out. It's a rule."

"Fine."I sad mumbling.

"What? I didn't hear you…" he said with a smirk on his beautiful face.

"Fine Shane. You won. I'm going. Get the black pants!"

"Wow! Someone is going for a hunt. You only use these pants once: your date with…"

"Please. Stop saying her name. It's over. She broke my heart with all that lying shit."

"Sorry. I'm done about that. So…" he said with that smirk again. I'm so going to regret this party.

"Black pants. Black boots. Annnnnnd… white tank top, and the leather jacket. You are definitely going to kill tonight babe."

Alcohol. Smoke. Loud electronic music. And a lot, and when I say a lot, I say I-cant-lift-my-harm-lot. I was definitely going home soon. Besides that, I was seeing her there. Blond hair, I little more long them the last time I saw her. White skin. Short skirts. Floral top and the red shoes. I couldn't see Alyssia there. It was to much frustration. Oh no, no, no. She is coming.

"Karma." I said almost whispering.

"What Amy? What happened? Have you seen a ghost or something?"

"Alys…"

"What? Speak louder! The music it's to loud!"

"ALYSSIA, KARMA!"

And with that, even the guy in the bathroom had listen to me. Oh gosh. I'm leaving. But before I could go outside the door Karma grab my arm and look straight to me.

"Amy! Enough. I will not let you hide again from her. Stop. She betrayed you. She fucked everything up, not you. She should be ashamed, not you. Can you please, stay and be strong and have fun? Forget about Alyssia. She's nothing. Just a bad past."

And I could see the truth in Karma's eyes. She was right. Alyssia was a mistake I was done with that. I saw her looking from the other side of the club and I just smile. Not to her, but to everything Karma just said to me. That's the reason I love her so much. That's the reason she is my best friend since kinder garden and always will be. I didn't know I was hugging her, but I was. And I simply thanked her and ask for the barman Shane was hitting on a beer.

It was already past midnight when someone yelled in mic "TONIGHT, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE NEVERLAND CLUB: DJ REAGAN IS PLAYING! AND SHE'S COMING IN JUST 10 MINUTES!" The guy was so excited and drunk... but what was interesting was that everybody was yelling and getting excited because of a Dj. I could be a Dj. It's just put the music on. That's so easy. But when I was going to start moving I stumble in some cables and I was expecting hitting the floor but I didn't. I just felt some cold hands on my hips grabbing me so I couldn't feel with my face on the floor. I was just turning around to see who was this amazing person that saved me from another humiliation in this club tonight and I couldn't say one word. My eyes winded open when I saw the big eyes, the perfect eyebrows and eyelashes and a concern face. The hair was tied up in a ponytail but I could see that at the end it wasn't black anymore, it was purple. I start looking down to her body to see the amazing stomach of hers, so well-shaped with a leader black pants and…

"Hey!" she got me out of the zone I was...

"are you okay? Hey, I know my body it's amazing but.. you are feeling okay?" she was concerned I could see, but had a smirk on.

"I… I…. yeah. Sorry. Zooned out. I am such a clumsy, didn't saw the cables here. Was distracting thinking about the Dj thing and didn't saw, and the dj thing… Sorry. I'm mumbling"

"You're cute." Wow! That is direct. Gosh! I'm blushing so hard I could feel the heat in my face. "So what about the Dj thing? You heard the girl who is going to play?"

Why? Why she's asking that? She really wanna talk to me? She's so gorgeous, why?

"Hmmmm… I… I…. I have not. I was thinking that being a dj must be easy… It was that."

"Easy? You said being a Dj is easy?"

"GUYS! DJ REAGAN IN ONLY 5 MORE MINUTES"

I could hear the drunk guy again and it hit me! OH MY GOD! She's her. She is the Dj! I'm so idiot!

"You are the Dj Reagan right?"

A/N: Guys, sorry for any mistakes, but english isn't my first language. And it's my frist published fic, not even my friends no about that... and I don't know what I'm going to do with this story yet, I was hoping you guys could give any ideas and say if it's wright to go on with this. This can go many many many ways.


	2. The one with the rescue

**Reagan POV**

Okay. I heard a lot of things about Djs but this is a new one. Who ever said that being a Dj is easy is clearly crazy or never saw anything related. Sure this girl is beautiful and have this green eyes that… Oh gosh, please don't bit that lip of yours I just can't with this. I know she's nervous because she realize I am a dj, but oh gosh, the bitting…

"Yes. I am she." It's just what I manage to say. I am angry but so enchanted.

"Oh gosh! I'm so idiot! I'm so sorry for saying that to you… It's that I think putting a song to play it's easy. Not that I know anything about it, or that is just that, or…"

"Hey!" I just said a little bit to loud that she open her eyes a little bit more I all I could see was green. "It's ok. But I have to go now. Look out for the cables and if you wanna see how it's done and see that's not that easy you could give me your name and I will ask for the security guy let you in when I'm spinning." I don't know why I said that but she was so cute with that blush on her cheeks. I couldn't help myself.

"Amy."

"Amy. Okay. If you wanna, you will see how hard it is."

"DJ REAGAN IN JUST ONE MINUTE GUYS!"

I was turning my back on her, really pissed with the guy on the mic calling my name all the time, when I heard her saying she was sorry again. I just put on a sympathetic smile and ran to the dj booth. It was my time now and more than never I really had to be great.

**Amy POV**

She invited me. After all that mistake I made. Gosh, I really am something. How could I had know it was her, it's not like I wanted to offended her. Right know I was far away from this. I am thinking in that flatted stomatch of hers, the eyes, the lips… oh, she even know how beautiful they are?! And the voice? Gosh, I realize she was pissed, but that voice was so sexy. I didn't wasn't supposed to think those things. But seeing her going away, with that ass in those leather pants. Oh gosh, stop this Amy! Stop the sexual frustration.

"HEY AMY!"

It was Karma. Reagan was playing for almost one hour now and I didn't even get close to the dj booth.

"So, someone it's a bit drunk, huh, Karms?"

"Just a bit. But I want to ask my best best best friend something… something dirty"

WHAT?

"Hey, calm down those pants in fire, lady horny."

"I am not horny. Not this much, at least. Amy, focus! What do you think of my bra?"

And just like that she open her shirt. In the middle of the club. I hugged her to try and hide from the others. I was not into Karma like that, but I am human. AND LESBIAN FOR LOVE OF GOD! And a little bit drunk myself.

"Karma, please, please, close the shirt. I am your best friend but I am a lesbian, you are hot. And it's an awesome bra, but please close this."

She just began to laugh really loud and closed. Thanks Karms.

"Thanks for the answer Amy. Tonight is the night, if you know what I mean. Liam's are travelling and he just asked me to go to his place."

Oh, now I get it.

"Good luck Karms. He will LOVE the bra. Hope you're not wearing grannies pennies tonight."

"Not funny Amy. No. I am not wearing those. I am with a combination tonight. Think of it as a sign from the stars. Call you tomorrow to tell you everything. Bye. Get a hottie tonight. You look sexy in thouse pants of yours."

"Er… go have sex Karms. We speak tomorrow."

And she laugh and ran to Liam's arms. She winked and was out of my sight.

2 shots down. I was a little bit buzzed but now is the time. I was going to the booth. I really need to apologize to the hot DJ. Just right before I get to open the door I heard that voice I could recognized even with a thousands of shots down.

"Hey Amy. Nice pants."

I look over to see Alyssia. She was just beautiful as always but right know I wasn't feeling the urge to slap her face. Actually, I just wanna go talk to Reagan. I am feeling shitty with my comment early.

"Hi Alyssia. Long time. I really need to go. Bye."

But she grabbed my arm and pushed me closer. I could feel her body glued to mine. Like I said before: I am buzzed. I am sexual frustrated. She has a nice body. And… I CANT. STOP THIS AMY. JUST STOP BEING IDIOT FOR A NIGHT.

"Stop that Alyssia! Get off!"

And she started to come closer, holding my waist a little bit to strong to my taste. She was getting closer.

"HEY! You heard her. Get off!"

Ops! The sexy voice.

"And who you are, may I ask? You have no business here."

"Of course I have. You're trying to hook up with her and she doesn't want to. So let go of her."

And everything was so fast I couldn't even saw. Alyssia let go of me and ran to Reagan, but she saw that coming and moved out the way so Alyssia tripped and fell on the floor. Next thing Reagan was leading me to the booth. All I could feel was her hands on my arms. Not cold now, but very hot and don't know how but was spreading all over my body and I just wanted more of that heat. Maybe was the alcohol, but it was feeling so good.

"So, Amy… second time saving your life tonight. Care to tell me how you get yourself in so much trouble?"

And after that I just heard the click of the door and when I looked around I never had saw so many equipment for a DJ before. Gosh, I was so wrong.

"I… I…."

A/N: Sorry for the english. Trying to look out for this more. I don't know about this chapter, but was in the back of my mind since I finished the other one. So, I just wanted to say that this lazy start will be in the next chapter, but after that, will start the action. Plus, I am having some great ideas and if anyone wanna help with that, it's very welcome. Thanks xx AM


	3. The one with the asshole

**Reagan POV**

She is so cute when she's mumbling. I can't even.

"So, you do speak English right? Because that's the hounded time I heard you mumbling today" she looks at me and maybe I just sounded I really bit rude "not that isn't very cute, may I say" nice save Reagan. What I am even doing? She has this crazy girl out there and she…

"I do speak English, DJ." She's looking strait to me and I can't help to feel a little stuck in her eyes it's so green. Oh gosh. "Sorry for the comment about your word, I can see that it's not just put the music to play. And you showed me that, I think I'm leaving. I put myself in to much humiliation for my taste tonight. Thanks for the rescuing."

And I just can't let her go now. I don't know why, but right now I want to know if she's safe, if she's ok. She looked so pissed outside with that girl and so sad at the same time. And before I know, I am standing between her and the door and her face is priceless. She has this amazing confusing face with a little smirk, I cant know what she's thinking but GOD I hope she plays in the same field as I.

"Am I trapped now?" and the green eyes. What you're doing to me Amy?

"I said I would show you how hard it's to be a DJ. And I think the crazy girl is still outside waiting for you." I can't say that I want her here to know if she's safe right? It would be to creepy we don't even know each other.

"She's my ex. Didn't worked out very well, you may have noticed." And the sad face again. No. No. Not the sad face. She's so beautiful.

"Hey, come with me to the sound, okay? I will help you get her mind of this trouble."

**Amy POV**

Wow. Time really passed quick with Reagan and she totally get my mind of things. It's almost 3am and I didn't even realize that until Lauren called me. Totally drunk asking if I could cover for her in the house and I told her I was in the booth and she literally scream on the line "WITH THE HOT DJ? GO SIS! HAVE A NIGHT! BYE" and now I was blushing again. I didn't know if Reagan heard that, but I saw her with a smile on her lips. OH THE LIPS. And she was looking to me now.

"I am finish for tonight. Wanna ride for home Amy?"

"I… I… Yeah. Why not?"

And she started grabbing her things, and she's moving a lot in those pants of hers. Gosh, am I that horny?

"Can we go to the bar before? I really need to drink something after this long hours working"

"Sure. But if you are driving you can't drink too much, still to young to dye."

"Sure Amy. I wouldn't let you dye on me. Let's"

Ooookay. So she drank only one beer and I am on my third tequila shot. I am drunk. And that's how we are now: my back in Reagan's chest, her hands on my hips, her breath on my neck and our bodies moving in sync with the song. It's our third song dancing together. One minute we were drinking and the next we are here. I can't help but move my ass into her and I can feel her breath rise a little bit.

"Maybe we should get going Amy. I think you had enough shots for tonight."

Wait! She doesn't want me? Gosh! I am so pathetic.

I just nod and start walking to the door and right before I could leave the club I see her again. Alyssia. Right in front of me.

"Leaving so soon, babe?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk to you Alyssia. Please, get off."

"What's wrong? I don't see you with anybody and I'm totally single now again. Why can't we go to my house tonight? Finish this night in our bed?"

Oh the shitty memories. Her hands on my body. Her mouth on my neck. Her tongue traveling my body until my center. I'm totally hot right now but before I could respond something, I feel Reagan hands on my hip again and the sexy voice to close to my ears

"She's with me, if you didn't notice."

"You're hitting of with the DJ, Amy?"

Am I? I'm drunk. That's everything I know.

"I… I… Yes, we are."

And I don't know what come over me. The next minute I was feeling Reagan's lips on mine. My hands on her hips trying to get her close to me. My tongue asking for permission to get in her mouth and at first I could see she's was surprised, but just for a second, because she open a little her mouth granting me the access I wanted and I could feel fireworks. I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

**Reagan POV**

I didn't understand what was going on in the beginning but I could see that asshole with Amy again and she was talking about the bed and I don't know why I was angry with her comment, but I was. And suddenly I was telling her that Amy was with me and right after Amy was in my arms. Her lips on mine and her hands on my hips, I couldn't help but smile and let her tongue enter in my mouth. My hands were in autopilot traveling her body, her back, her hips.. my nails In her stomach, and my hands on her ass. The kiss was starting to get even more harder and couldn't help but bit her bottom lip a little bit to hard I could say. I could totally sent the tequila smell coming from her and her hand starting to move, one now on my ass, totally grabbing it and the other in my hair.

"Amy…" I couldn't help but say her name in the middle of this. She was so hot and obviously a good kisser. A really good one.

"Do you want to stop Reagan?" and she started given kisses on my neck.

"I don't want but we have to. We are on the door and people are staring at us and you are totally drunk."

She only laugh and simply stopped everything she was doing and started to walk. We went to my car in silence, but the tension was huge. I turned the radio up in the car, and she was staring at me, I could feel that.

"You staring, Amy."

"Can't help it."

I just laugh. She told me where she lived and It was only a couple of houses away from mine. I could feel her starting to get sleepy when we were getting close.

"May I have your number Reagan? I totally have to thank you for the rescuing tonight."

She was blushing and I couldn't help, it was to cute.

I gave her my number before she left my car and a peck on her lips.

I didn't understand what happened between was, but we were on fire in the club. And the way she moved when we were dancing together. I don't know, maybe I should stopping thinking about it. She has that crazy bitch after her and they always go back to the ex. I can't get myself in the same story again. Not again.

I let myself close my eyes and drift in dreams and I could see was the green eyes.


	4. AN UPDATE

_**Just an update to say that I will put the next chapter soon… I am really having a bad time with my ideas and my life as well, so I am sorry it's taking too long to the next chapter. And guys, if you wanna suggest ou tell me what you want in the next chapters it will really help me with some guidance, I have some ideas but something is really blocking me!**_

_**Thanks xx**_


	5. The one with the lost mobile

Chp. 4

No POV

Amy woke up that morning with a huge headache and she was slowing remembering everything. Alyssa. Reagan. The kiss. The goodbye. Oh. The number. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know with Regan though she was crazy or had this big bag that was her ex. So, she did what she always do in time of crises

"LAURENNNNNNNNNNNNN" she screams for her stepsister who is in the room across the hall.

"What happened Amy? Are you ok?" of course Lauren would be scared, even though Amy do this a lot with her, she still thinks it could be serious.

"I met a girl yesterday"

"The hot DJ you were dancing with? Go Amy!"

"You…. You saw that? Gosh! It's not important, the important thing is… We kissed when Alyssa come to talk to me, and she drove me home after and she kissed me again and I asked her if she could give me her number and she gave to me and I don't know what to do. She saw Alyssa. Alyssa was drunk, talking things… You know her, she was your friend Lauren, she is crazy. And I don't…"

"Please, stop talking! You are really into this girl Amy, I have not see you this nervous since you met Alyssa. So okay. You guys kissed and she give you her number. Where's your phone?"

"It's right….."

"Where's it Amy?"

"Oh no! I forgot in Reagan's car!" and with that she self-slapped her forehead.

"What do you mean you forgot your cellphone in her car?"

"She kissed me after she gave me her number, I was half sleep I let go from my phone to hold her hand and that's it. I remember now."

"Oh Amy, what you gonna do now? You know where she lives?"

"No Lauren, I don't. But she knows where I live, maybe she will bring to me. I just have to wait now…"

Lauren could see how sad Amy was, she really was enjoying that girl. Lauren missed Amy this happy, she had only thing she could do to help

"Netflix marathon for passing the time with the best sister ever?"

"Of course! But where is the best sister ever?"

"Go to hell Amy!"

"I was kidding, let's go! American Next Top Model?"

"Oh gosh, okay…. But after that, American Horror Story, okay?"

"Deal."

**A/N:** _I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to see if I could send you guys something, even if this little piece, just to see if the response is still "keep going" or not. I think I am finally getting in a good place with my life and that will help with the development of the story. So sorry about that._

_And thanks again._

_xx_


End file.
